


Mine

by forevercalzona



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Naley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevercalzona/pseuds/forevercalzona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My eyes drifted shut preparing myself for what was about to come…me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first try at smut. Go easy.(:  
> This is also posted on fanfiction.net.

(Haley's POV)

Looking over at Nate I can tell he's angry. I'm happy the kids are with Quinney, because I don't want them to witness all this madness. I once again screwed up. Well it wasn't my fault. At least I was honest and told him immediately after it happened. Chris Keller kissed me...again. He called me into the office to hear this demo someone sent in. When I got there, he threw himself at me. He was drunk. I immediately pushed him off and got out of there. Now I sit here on the couch watching Nathan pace angrily in front of me.

"You kissed that... that thing AGAIN!" he seethes stopping to look at me.

"He kissed me." I say calmly.

"Does it matter?" He asks incredulously.

"Nathan you really should know by now you are the only one I want." I reply standing to go upstairs as to avoid this conversation.

He didn't let me get far though. As soon as I turn towards the stairs, he grabs my hand swinging me around and pushing me up against the wall. Nate claiming my mouth in a series of searing kisses that made my toes curl.

"And people should know by now that you're mine." He growls molding my body to his.

"Nate..." I moan out as he sucks at my neck.

"Mine!" He growls biting down hard on my pulse point.

"Nate!" I yelp arching up against him.

"Say your mine!" He growls.

"No!" I huff, as he trails kisses down my neck.

"No?" He inquires, before tearing my clothes off.

"No." I say firmly trying not to give into his demand.

"Say it!" He growls, before roughly pulling my nipple between his lips and nibbling on it.

"Nathan..." I moan out

A slow smile of dawning comprehension spread over Nate's face, as he determinedly holds my gaze. He sinks wordlessly to his knees in front of me. Still holding my gaze Nate lifts up first one leg and drapes it over his shoulder and then the other so that my feet are completely off the ground and it was only him holding me up and the wall against my back. Looking down at myself straddling his wide shoulders like this I gave a little shudder. I bite my lip as I watch him slowly licking his lips, before burying his head between the apex of my thighs. The composed and in control look that I'd been sporting left completely, as soon as his tongue thrusts roughly into my core.

I groaned loudly, while squeezing my legs together, trapping him in place, wanting more. He indulged happily lapping at the juices that had been pooling there ever since the beginning of our conversation. His jealousy was written all over his handsome face. It got me very hot, when he was possessive of me and he's reaping the benefits of that right now… we both are in fact. His hands go to my bottom cheeks holding me still as he determinedly plunders my core. I squeal, as he suddenly attaches himself to my nub sucking on it hard. My hands fly to the back of Nate's head, tugging on his short hair in time to the way my hips were starting to thrust against his face of their own accord.

"Oh god!" I cried out, my face screwing up in delight as my body that had been denied too long the thrill of his touch could take no more. I groan in frustration, when he abruptly stops. A smirk appears on his face. I know what he wants.

"Tell me you're mine." He says pushing two of his firm fingers deep inside me.

"Nathan!" I gasp breathlessly.

"Say It!" He growls pushing down on my clit and pushing his fingers at lightning speed.

That was enough to send me over the air. My orgasm is abrupt and almost brutal at it's intensity, and I couldn't stop myself from screaming out, my hips frantically thrusting away as Nate keeps his stimulation of her through my entire climax, making me think I might actually pass out from the riot of sensation that was bombarding my body. Too quickly my body was done and I whimper as he finally lets me be, simply licking at my slick folds now, letting me calm down a bit even as his large hands massaged my bottom cheeks.

"I'm yours Nate and nobody else." I say, when I gained control of my senses.

He smirked in satisfaction that I said what he wanted. Finally done with me Nate slips my thighs from his shoulders and put my feet back on the ground and I had to concentrate just to remember how to stand again. Nate got to his feet shakily, his own rampant desire making him suddenly clumsy. I lean back against the wall satisfied with the state of arousal I have him in and enjoying the last little buzz from my climax. It was so intense. Nate was on his feet now, hungrily claiming my lips, kissing me making me taste myself as he did. My hands went to his zipper and releasing the mammoth erection I could feel there. Fresh wetness gushed out of my body as I realized that I would soon be impaled by that hardness. He gave me no further need to imagine it, because as soon as I released his manhood he was grabbing at my bottom, picking me up off my feet. I gasped, as he thrusts into my core in one hard sure movement. There was no time for me to prepare myself and I grimaced at the sudden burn of having to take so much of him all at once but loving every moment of it, the short lived pain exciting me even more.

Each of his strokes was so frantically urgent that I knew he'd barely be able to last a minute at this rate. I wanted that. I wanted him so out of control, so wrapped up in what my body was doing to him that he couldn't think past that, not even about my own pleasure. He's always such a considerate lover and I never ceased to be thankful for that, but there was a heady thrill of power in knowing that I could make him lose his mind so utterly that he no longer had any control over himself.

"Secretly I think..." I pant unevenly, wanting to push him to his breaking point now, "You like all those men looking at me, wanting me and knowing you're the only one who gets to have me…"

"Hales!" he cries out, throwing his head back moving inside me even harder, his breathing is so ragged that I thought he was going to pass out from how little oxygen he was getting.

I grabbed his head in both my hands and pulled roughly on it, making him look at me, even as he has me pinned up against the wall, hammering himself into my core over and over again.

"They're so hard for me," I egged him on, "All those other men but you're the only one who can get me wet, you're the only one who makes me beg for more no matter how many times you come inside of me…"

"Oh shit!" Nate howled, as I squeezed tight around him cumming hard. He gives a final hard thrust, before emptying himself in me, his hips thrusting erratically as he frantically pumped his seed into my already soaked core, "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

I growled in satisfaction at hearing him swear like that. He rarely uses such language and I knew it's because I pushed him so far that he completely lost control of himself and the sense of power over him making me want come again. I held on tightly to Nate's broad shoulders as he shudders and lurch inside of me, a self-satisfied smile on my face.

I straightened up a bit, my legs still wrapped firmly around his waist and whispered in his ear. "Take me to bed." I ordered him throatily.

Nate's eyes flare with desire his penis hardening inside me at my tone of voice. I gave him a sultry look, letting him fill in the blanks which he gleefully did. Nate's hands cup my naked bottom cheeks and knead them softly, before running with me still in his arms up to our bedroom. My eyes drifted shut preparing myself for what was about to come…me.

The End.


End file.
